


Blood and Bruises, My love

by Saya_Layla



Series: And They Offered The World To Him [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Saya_Layla
Summary: Fon loves Tsuna the moment he saw him. The monster in him howling mate inside of him to take and take until no one knows who's Tsuna is without knowing who he is."A Hibari does not let their mate mingle with anyone else," his mother's words echoing in his mind.Fon might be taken away from his biological family but he will always be a Hibari and Tsuna is his
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: And They Offered The World To Him [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858588
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Blood and Bruises, My love

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UGLY AS HELL AND IM SORRY AAAAAAAA
> 
> been having headaches and toothaches and this does not come to life as I planned tbh. I'm sorry!!!! This remains unedited and full of grammar mistakes, someone push me into the abyss pls and let me drown.
> 
> Inspiration is currently dead to me. Happy reading? Beware of the tags btw, they're up there for a reason. Anywho, I love y'all. Stay safe and hydrated! Enjoy!

‘Love is pain,’ his mother’s words echoing in his mind every time he would take a beating by the elders in his family. Blades slicing through his skin, his own blood dripping on the floor and the monster inside of him screaming to fight back, ~~_to kill, to devour the prey in front of him._ ~~

‘Love is sacrifice,’ repeating in his head every time he would bleed in the daily sparring against his precious brother, his Alaude who would look like he would cry every time they would fight. Would cry every time Fon would break his arms against the sparring floor. _~~Why aren’t you fighting back? Don’t you love me? Love me Alaude, love me and show it to me.~~ _

‘Love is bloody fists and broken bones,’ those words screaming in his head every time his own mother would break his own, telling him to be stronger, to be faster, to love her more and fight better than anyone in their clan, in their family.

‘Love is the scars,’ he reminds himself every time he takes a lashing for losing to one of the other people in their clan, lashing every hit he receives, every wound he gets, every failure he does.

‘Love is perfection,’ he watches as his grandfather chokes on his blood from the drink his aunt gave him. He was too weak that he was not able to live with the amount of love that their family has for him, love that could have been someone else.

Love was the monster screaming in him when he met the bluebell eyes of who he would later on call sister. Screaming at him to bit, to mark, to scar that pretty neck of hers before he lost consciousness from his little brother’s ‘love.’

  
  
  
  


Fon knew love, he knew that the moment he saw his new family that he loves them but he’s worried. Very worried that they don’t seem to reciprocate it, that they don’t know how to love the same way he does, they don’t know how to love _the right way_. So he took it upon himself to teach them what love really is.

Verde knows what love is though, he doesn’t need to worry about him. He expresses it though in an odd way that Fon can never wrap his head around. Instead of fists, he would use syringes and needles but it was the same for Fon, so every time his brother, a brother who appreciate him for once, he would fight back. Needles against his fists, poison against the monster inside of him, intelligence against power and sometimes his brother’s love would win, making him incredibly happy, sometimes he would win, glee and love flowing through his veins as his brother would glare at him, the monster in him purring in satisfaction on having him underneath him. Where he can be protected, where he can be safe, ~~_where he truly belongs_ . ~~

Luce is a lost cause though, his new older sister would just smile at him before disappearing, skipping every time he was about to pounce at her as if she knows what she was doing. But Fon never doubts that his sister loves him, she just didn’t show it in the way he would want her to but every night, every dinner time, he could taste the _otherness_ of the meat that the monster in him roars out _human,_ ~~_prey._ ~~

Fon _loves_ Reborn the most, the only person who can keep with his love, hit by hit, punch by punch, monster by a monster. His only sibling that the monster in him would bow to, calling him a predator with the smirk that always seems to be there. Fon would do anything to wipe that smirk off his lips, only tears and groans would be considered his affections were received well. That they love it so much that they will do anything to receive it again. Pain is love and pleasure, those words ringing in his mind every waking day.

Bermuda… Well, Bermuda was someone Fon didn’t know how to _love_. Chains of gold, burning his skin every time creating scars that make him purr. It’s disappointing though that he couldn’t reciprocate his love, couldn’t put the same scars on him Fon didn’t mind. At least his brother loved him, more than his real brother did, even if he didn’t like receiving Fon’s love.

The twins… Oh the twins, Lal and Colonello, Fon _loved_ them as fiercely as he loves Reborn. The twins hitting him twice as hard, twice as fast, twice as many and twice as strong. Their hunts making his lungs hurt, not letting him breathe properly and on those days, Fon thinks everything was beautiful even the red he wears daily every time he would run in the woods, avoiding the twins whose eyes glow in the blue feral glow that he loves so much. There are days Fon just wants to pluck their eyes out but he knows that if he does, their eyes won’t glow that beautiful glow he just loves.

Fon didn’t love Viper at all, his younger sibling whom he doesn’t know what to call. They were boring, hope in their eyes when they first arrive but it was fun. Fun for him but not fun for them, he would just watch Verde gave them their love, injecting something in their bloodstream and chaining them down and for a moment there, Fon almost gets jealous, how come Verde doesn’t look at him that way? Green eyes lighting up every time he gets Viper’s results. _Almost._

Fon doesn’t know what to think of Skull he reminds him too much of the small animals his younger brother would collect. The small animals that Fon would gut and string up in top of Kyoya’s bed and he would scream, saying that he enjoyed it. But this time Skull isn’t something he could string up, he’s his brother. His younger brother who could take a hit better than anyone, skin softer than anyone else that would bleed a pretty red and turn a pretty purple every time he would hit it, the same color as Skull’s eyes. 

  
  
  
  


Fon was seven when Tsuna was introduced to them. Soft, shy Tsuna that made Fon’s monster, the monster in him that always seemed to be asleep aside for the times it wakes up, to growl at him and roar, growling at him to take the boy in front of them, to take him and bite, and make him bleed and make him _theirs before it’s too late and othe-_ _  
_ _  
_ He had to stop himself from approaching the boy and have his way with him. What way? Fon doesn’t know but he knows that it isn’t the time, he dug his fingers into his palms, not even paying attention to the pain, to the sweet sweet pain, he inflicted upon himself. Tsuna, Fon realized, is someone who Fon loves much more than anything in this world, he would kill for Tsuna, would bleed for Tsuna but that is if Tsuna will let him.

It hurts when Fon realized that Tsuna doesn’t love him. Tsuna doesn’t return his affection even when Fon would put hearts on the foot of his bed, even when he would dig his claws on Tsuna’s skin, even when Fon would press their foreheads together and he would whisper all the things he would do for Tsuna, to Tsuna and how he is doing this because he loves him, he just loves him so much. The only comfort he would receive is when Tsuna would cry and scream showing that he was enjoying it.

But that excitement of his would disappear when Tsuna would lean on Reborn’s shoulder when he falls asleep after a trip to the city. He felt his heartbreaking slowly every time he finds Tsuna in the arms of the twins, Lal and Colonello spooning him as Tsuna naps under the sunlight out in the garden. He felt everything break apart when he saw Viper, _Viper_ with _HIS_ Tsuna, talking and laughing like Viper is at the same level as Tsuna when they’re below him, quite below him. But that didn’t stop him in showing his love to him, after all, he is his mama’s favorite child. Not Mother, oh no not Sepira.

‘My little Storm,’ he remembered his mama calling him, ‘if you find someone you truly _love,_ an all-consuming love then show it to them. Break them and make them accept that you are the only one for them. You are a _Hibari_ and we do not let our _mate_ engage with anyone less.’

_Mate_ , that was the word that Fon was searching for, the word that the monster in him growling when they first saw Tsuna. He couldn’t remember his mother’s mate, his father. His mother made sure none of them would see him, only her. Not even their children and parents could see the man his mother wed. For a great cause, it was the same reason why he couldn’t see his grandmother during meetings or any of the spouses his family has brought into the family. 

Their mate is only _theirs._

  
  
  
  


Fon was 10 when he first heard of sex, his Mother and Father making them sit down in the common area to explain sex and what they need to do. His eyes widening as the beast in him growls in approval. So that’s what it meant, the feeling of putting down Tsuna under him and drag his fangs against his neck and just take and take ~~_and take until nothing is left._ ~~

  
  
  
  


They were both 14 when Fon couldn’t take it anymore. The subtle scent of his brothers lingering on Tsuna’s natural sense, of vanilla and mint being overpowered by blood and gunpowder and sweet-smelling poison. Bruises and wounds from the time Tsuna spends with his family and Fon wanted to scream from frustration, Tsuna was _his_ to mark, _his_ to bleed, _his_ to love and to care of and yet, he couldn’t do it. 

He was 14 when he made Tsuna kneel in front of him, in the monster of him growing insane like he was before taking him apart. Made him cry and bleed and scream. Biting his neck until he carries his, _Fon’s_ , mark. Would make him cry his name, again and again, make him tell him the truth. Made him tell Fon that he loves Fon.

He lost time and his surrounding, losing himself in his Tsuna’s warmth, his Tsuna’s scent, in his Tsuna’s screams and tears. He would have continued except someone knocked him off. Angry bluebell eyes glaring at him, a sharp knife in Luce’s hands before she snapped at Verde and Skull to take his Tsuna away from him. 

What do they think they’re doing? Where do they think they’re taking _his_ Tsuna! He fought against the burning chains that Bermuda put on him, the cold metal of a gun pointing at his head and he looked up. Reborn’s eyes were furious and he wanted to laugh out loud. On normal days, he would be happy that his siblings, even sweet Luce, would show him their love but not like this. His monster howling inside of him. ‘Why?’ it cries, fighting against the chains before he was shot by Reborn, forcing him to sleep and confront his nightmares where nobody loved him.

  
  
  
  


He was 14 when the Arcobaleno Agreement came into life. Verde, Luce, Reborn, Bermuda, the Twins, Viper, Skull, and finally him, sitting around one of the empty rooms that their parents have laying around. He was still chained, the fiasco was just this morning and now it was the evening. Tsuna was in another room, resting with Sepira by his side, that much Fon knew. 

The beast in him growling at his siblings but it was not angry, no. Despite everything they did, Fon still loved them and the beast still sees them as its. He sat there, smiling politely just like how he was taught to.  
  
They left the room the next day, everyone marked with new bleeding wounds on their upper arm. Luce’s gentle warm hands carefully carving on their skin as a reminder of their promise, of their agreement. Fon may not like sharing his Tsuna but his family is still his. He can share what’s his with what’s his.

  
  
  
  


He was 20 when his brother, his Tsuna decided to run away. Leaving nothing but note not to find him. Fon went on a rampage, blaming everyone else. Why did he have to leave him? What did he do wrong this time? Tsuna loves him, didn’t he? If he did why did he leave him? Why did he leave them?

It was after he took down his latest kill, a few months after his Tsuna left them, that did Verde revealed that he knows where Tsuna is. Fon found him in the small town of Namimori, ~~_his previous younger brother’s territory_ ~~ ~~,~~ walking with a girl with a pretty smile and honey-colored eyes. The beast in him growled, the only one stopping them was Luce who accompanied him, a sharp smile on her lips and a glare on her bluebell eyes.

They had a plan, all of them once again gathering in the room, lovingly dubbed as ‘Arcobaleno Meeting Room’ by Luce. Fon was given the task to eliminate all the people who may hurt their Tsuna and he would gladly do it. 

  
  
  
  


He was 21 when he returned to the Hibari Family, feigning a smile and defeating the elders, taking his position as the ‘Dragon.’ His mother’s and father’s head strung up in front of the estate as a warning, his brothers long abandoned their family, both of them not being able to reach Hibari standards. Fon sometimes wonder how Kyoya was now, considering Kyoya was molded to be his, the heir’s, replacement. 

He used his new power as the Dragon to bring the mafia, the yakuza, and the triad to their knees, conquering the underworld to his beck and call. It was there where he learned the existence of Flames, the Dying Will Flames of the Sky and the beast in him grinned in delight when he set fire, Red Storm flames, to those that defied his rule. Oh, how much fun will he and his siblings, already rulers in their personal fields, will have with this new trick of theirs.

  
  
  
  


They were 25, 5 long years without Tsuna and he stood there longing for his brother’s warmth and cries. His laughter and tears, his scent and the look of him covered in their blood. He came back from a meeting with the American Mob, arriving in their childhood home, _their home_ , covered in blood, ignoring everyone and focusing on the beat of his Tsuna’s heart. He’s finally home, his Tsuna.

Seeing him there, begging and crying, chained up the gold chains Bermuda seems to love putting on him, Fon lost control. He would always lose control if it’s Tsuna. 

He missed this, the warmth of Tsuna around him, the smell of Tsuna’s blood and sweat filling the room, Tsuna’s taste that lingers on his tongue days after. Tsuna, everything about Tsuna is something the Fon will never forget, as they both basked in the aftermath of pleasure, Fon’s back bleeding by the scratches Tsuna left with his nails. He nuzzled his Tsuna’s hair, watching the brunette sleep in his arms. 

Finally, his Tsuna, his mate, is home and this time, Fon will not let him go. Never _ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> Ugly, I know. I love Fon but I cannot write Fon for the life of me but I tried? I guess? School's hectic. Whoever said online classes are easy, come and fight. (Someone pls help me in math, I'm dyi-) 
> 
> But thank you for finishing the part of the story! I congratulate you all! Thank you so much! I love you all, please stay safe and hydrated! Will be trying to write the next chappie after I finish the chapter for 'To the Sky that binds Us'. Stay safe and bye bye~


End file.
